


Возвращение

by hali



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто из них не пытается найти Гидеона. Даже Рид. Особенно Рид...<br/>Никто из них не пытается найти Гидеона, но однажды он находится сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Никто из них не пытается найти Гидеона. Даже Рид. Особенно Рид.  
Утонувший во внезапном остром одиночестве, он как-то сразу и бесповоротно понимает, что у него никогда не хватит - смелости? наглости? эгоизма? - вновь посмотреть в глаза своему наставнику и спросить: "За что?". Или не спросить. Во всяком случае, не после того, как этим взглядом - Рид ведь прекрасно всё понимает - он лишит того последней надежды склеить свою жизнь по кусочкам во что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее целое.

Никто из них не пытается найти Гидеона, и постепенно все они учатся жить без него. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже... его нет с ними, когда стреляют в Гарсию. Его нет с ними, когда Хотч истекает кровью в операционной. Его нет с ними, когда тот же Хотч почти сходит с ума, теряя Хэйли, а всю команду прогоняют через трибунал. Его нет с ними, когда Джей Джей в первый раз показывает им своего сына. Его нет с ними, когда они мысленно хоронят подхватившего страшную заразу Спенсера. Его нет с ними, когда они уже по-настоящему хоронят Эмили. Проходят годы и сотни событий, а его всё нет, и все они - и даже Рид, особенно Рид - давно уже научились справляться без него.

Никто из них не пытается найти Гидеона, но однажды он находится сам. В той субботе нет ровным счетом ничего необычного, и последнее, что Спенсер ожидает увидеть, возвращаясь домой - это знакомая фигура на крыльце. Он останавливается на дорожке и вспоминает свои действия в последние сутки, чтоб убедиться, что не спит и не находится под воздействием психотропных веществ. Реальность выдерживает испытание. Это всё та же скучная теплая суббота, всё тот же привычный пакет с продуктами в руках, всё те же соседи выгуливают всё тех же собак в парке через дорогу - но вдобавок ко всему этому Джейсон Гидеон сидит на его крыльце. Рид не может видеть этого с такого расстояния, но он чувствует, что тот смотрит на него - как всегда цепко и внимательно.

Гидеон говорит:  
\- Спенсер.  
Рид разворачивается и молча уходит. Следующее, что он по-настоящему помнит - это старбакс. Он сидит за столиком в полупустом зале и цедит остывший кофе, а рядом с ним - пакет с продуктами, и все это ужасно глупо - и кофе, и это нелепое бегство, - глупо и где-то даже смешно, и он обязательно посмеется над этим. Позже. А сейчас Рид отстраненно анализирует собственные эмоции и мысли. Он должен бы радоваться встрече - хотя бы потому, что некогда близкий ему человек жив. Он должен бы злиться. На худой конец - обижаться. Гидеон исчез, когда захотел - и появился, когда захотел, оба раза без предупреждения, и пусть это не вполне справедливые формулировки, но у Рида есть все поводы радоваться, злиться и обижаться. Вместо этого он чувствует почти звенящую пустоту. Наверное, это шок - думает он. Слишком сильное эмоциональное потрясение. Нужно сказать остальным. Или не нужно. Возможно, у Гидеона нет причин возвращаться. Возможно, Гидеон и не возвращался. Возможно, все же, над ним смеется собственный рассудок.  
Пустота внутри взрывается страхом - он не знает, как начинается сумасшествие, но ждет, что оно вот-вот начнется, на протяжении последних двух лет, и может быть, его личное сумасшествие приходит именно так: мягкой поступью бывшего учителя... но ведь не было стрессора? Он давно не вспоминал о Джейсоне. Всё отболело, перегорело, давно осталось позади... он приспособился. Повзрослел. Привык. Рид выдыхает и решительно отодвигает стакан в сторону.

Краем глаза он замечает движение за соседним столиком, а потом напротив него садится Гидеон. В резком искусственном свете старбаксовских ламп он неправдоподобно реален. С десяток новых морщин, сереющая на щеках щетина, потрепанная кожаная куртка, вина и тревога во взгляде. Рид нервно хмыкает и переводит взгляд на собственные руки.  
\- Спенсер, - вновь говорит Гидеон.  
\- Уже тридцать лет Спенсер, - это звучит резко, и Рид сам удивляется этой резкости, но - какого черта? - он имеет на нее право. Руки начинают мелко дрожать, но внутри по-прежнему нет ни радости, ни злости, и он просто закусывает губу и откидывается назад, пряча ладони под стол.

Гидеон молчит несколько минут, а затем начинает говорить, иногда запинаясь, иногда вновь замолкая. Он говорит, и говорит, и говорит: о том, что не мог не уйти. О том, что это было ужасно несправедливо по отношению к ним ко всем - и особенно по отношению к Спенсеру - и что он никогда себя не простит. О том, сколько раз он порывался поговорить с ним до своего ухода, и сколько раз - после, и как каждый раз останавливал себя, зная, что один такой разговор - и уйти он не сможет. И не уйти не сможет тоже, а значит - будет медленно разваливаться у них на глазах. О том, что верил в него, и о том, как гордится им, и что ни на йоту не ошибся в своей вере. О том, что всегда был паршивым отцом собственному сыну, и что он никогда не хотел становиться для Рида большим, чем коллегой или учителем, зная, что не справится и однажды всё испортит, а это совершенно не то, чего Рид заслуживает - и что меньше всего он хотел причинить ему боль, но в итоге всё пошло не по плану, и в конце концов он оказался прав. О том, что он ненавидит оказываться правым в таких ситуациях. О том, что он не может представить, через что Спенсер прошел в те несколько недель после получения письма, и потом, позже. О том, как ему жаль, что его не было рядом, когда он был нужен. О том, как он благодарен за то, что все они смогли отпустить его. О том, что он не заслуживает прощения и не претендует на него. О том, что он не вправе врываться вновь в их жизни, и что если только Спенсер скажет ему уходить, он уйдет и не будет бередить подзабытые воспоминания...

Он прерывается потому, что Рид начинает смеяться - сухо и неприятно, пока смех не переходит в истерику, и тогда Джейсон пересаживается к нему и обнимает, притягивая лбом к собственному плечу, а Рид не сопротивляется - он только всё смеется и смеется, и никак не может остановиться, пока наконец смех не переходит в беззвучные подергивания лопаток и не стихает окончательно. Джейсон осторожно гладит его по спине и гадает, что значит эта реакция - иногда читать Рида у него не получается совершенно - когда тот бубнит что-то в его плечо.  
\- Что?  
Рид отстраняется и смотрит на него прямо.  
\- У меня эйдетическая память. Я не смогу забыть.

Рид отстраняется и смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда и прислушиваясь к себе. Пустоты внутри больше нет, как будто его рвало ей во время недавней истерики, и она вся вышла наружу, растворилась в теплом воздухе. Ее место стремительно, обгоняя друг друга, занимают радость и злость. И, путаясь в эмоциях, Рид говорит, торопливо, будто не успеет сказать все до того, как Гидеон вновь исчезнет:  
\- Я давно перестал надеяться, что увижу тебя снова. Я думал, что твой уход был универсальным ответом на все мои вопросы, и почти ненавидел тебя за это, но все равно пытался понять, почему - так, за что ты так со мной, со всеми нами, мы ведь... я ведь сделал бы все возможное, чтоб помочь тебе, но ты просто сбежал, оставив за собой лишь письмо. Я перечитывал его раз пятьдесят... пятьдесят два раза, если быть точным. Искал спрятанное послание, надежду, совет, я не знаю... что-то. А потом перестал. И теперь ты появляешься и говоришь, что тебе жаль.  
Гидеон выглядит так, будто каждое слово - длинная булавка, вогнанная под кожу, он кивает и пытается было что-то сказать, но Рид перебивает его.  
\- Ты появляешься, и оказывается, что я никогда не переставал надеяться.  
И в этот момент, только лишь в этот момент Джейсон Гидеон наконец окончательно понимает, почему он здесь. Ясноглазый мальчик превратился в мужчину и каким-то образом убрал прилагательное "фатальная" из описания всех его ошибок. Джейсон улыбается и вновь обнимает начинающего наконец смущаться - и это хорошо, это замечательно - Рида. И он говорит:  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
